On the Surface (Chara)
by viper's fang
Summary: Post-genocide route pacifist ending continuation. Reader insert. Choose your own adventure (sort of). This is just a test to see if people like it or not, so options to follow are currently limited. Endings are also premature at this stage. Update: expanded Night Walks to include fight segment. Fight segment is pretty stripped for now. More options to come.
1. Author's Note

**To everyone who's read this before: please feel free to skip this, as it will pretty redundant. Just know that I will be adding a quick reference page for all of my updates/expansions as a second 'chapter', so you can keep better track of what's new. If you HAVEN'T tried reading this story before, welcome! Please read so as not get confused.**

* * *

Hey, everyone! This is an extended author note but it's also kinda a tutorial, so please read this so you can avoid as much confusion as possible. When I expand all of the segments, I'm going to remove my author's notes from them since they ruin the effect.

Anyway, this is written to be a 'choose your own adventure' type of story. Unfortunately, as of now (11/14/16), it's still a pretty linear story because it's kind of in the demo phase. It's written kind of like a game playthrough with save points and everything. You may like it or you may find it annoying or just plain useless (a perfectly valid point, at least at the moment). If you wouldn't mind, please let me know either way. This is kind of an experimental project for me.

If you make a choice that says ('go to...'), that means that you have to scroll up and select that segment from the chapters menu. (Don't scroll down, otherwise that's spoilers.) It's annoying, and I realize that. If anyone has any suggestions as to how this can be made better in the future, I would love to hear it. (Seriously, please tell me, I'd really love to know.) For now, I've removed all the options that are not available so you don't have to spend extra time seeking out an option that's not available. There are placeholders in the story that you will probably notice for potential future updates. I think that's the end of the important information if you're particularly bored with my talking or are ready to move on to the story.

Warnings: This will contain hints of my personal headcanons, possibly to be explained at a later date. Really, really bad humor. I have no sense of humor, so the jokes...well, don't expect too much, please. Also, this is a super watered down, short version of this story and a lot of elements aren't used yet even if they are mentioned in the story already. If enough people like it, I might expand it to include everything I want it to.

...

Also, if it's not too much trouble, could I ask that any reviews be left on this 'chapter'? I realized as I updated a segment today that I have to delete a chapter in order to update it, and I think that takes all the reviews attached to it as well and I don't want to delete any lovely future reviews (although, if I'm wrong, that would be great). If there's a better method of updating a chapter that anyone is aware of, please let me know! If you have any questions, comments, complaints, pretty much anything regarding this story or in general, feel free to message me as well. I'm working towards making this a hopefully more interesting project and make it have the best impact that it can, so any feedback is appreciated, even if it's negative.


	2. Update Log

Updates: Expanded Night Walks by one adding one new choice. (11/14/16)


	3. Main

**Howdy! It's your good friend...viper's fang! What, you were expecting Flowey? Well, sorry to disappoint.**

 **FF's arbitrary regulations to block spam are annoying. It's kinda messing with my story formatting. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy. It's my first time writing a 'choose your own adventure' genre. Let me tell ya, it's annoying. And kinda redundant. But, I felt that a written (fan) 'sequel' just seems strange without the element of doing what you want.**

 **Also, if you make a choice that says ('go to...'), that means that you have to scroll up and select that segment from the chapters menu. (Don't scroll down, otherwise that's spoilers.) It's annoying, and I realize that. If anyone has any suggestions as to how this can be made better in the future, I would love to hear it.**

 **Warnings: this will contain hints of my personal headcanons, possibly to be explained at a later date. Really, really bad humor. I have no sense of humor, so the jokes will probably be sub-par and probably badly placed. Also, this is a watered down, short version of this story and a lot of elements aren't used. Kinda like a demo. If enough people like it, I might expand it to include everything I want it to.**

* * *

Post-Genocide Run Pacifist ending continuation. You chose to stay with Toriel.

:)

You hear the door creak open quietly in the nighttime stillness. It's Toriel, you know. You remain as still as possible, giving the illusion that you're asleep. It's unclear what she's doing, but soon soft footsteps recede and the door clicks shut.

Immediately your eyes spring open. Now that you're on the surface, there's work to be done. You wait for a few more seconds to make sure Toriel's gone. Then you throw off your covers and slide your feet onto the floor. A bit of moonlight lights upon a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie. You consider stomping on it and throwing out the window.

:)

*Yes (go to 'Resolve')

*No (continue)

:)

Instead, you pick it up. After all, it may be useful later. You store it away with a set of matches you bought in a human store and a picture and turn to the window. There's no screen, so it's easy to just open it up and climb out. Moonlight washes over the entire yard and you hesitate. The light will make it harder to carry out your task. Then you think about the reward; how nice it'll be to finally get revenge. You decide to continue.

You cross the yard, trying to duck into the shadows wherever you can. The only sound comes from your feet shuffling over the grass. Everyone must be inside. The knowledge renews your determination. (Progress saved.)

A few agonizing seconds later, you find the road. It branches off to either side. You remember that Undyne and Alphys live together down the left end with Napstablook and Mettaton living next door. In the other direction lies the main part of town. Which direction do you take?

:)

*Right (continue)

:)

You decide to head towards town. It's a little more risky, but more effective in the long run you think. Plus you could always take the other route later.

Houses appear more frequently as you enter the main part of town. Thankfully, most of the lights are off. You duck under a few of the lit windows and you jump into the bushes at the first rustle you hear, but everything seems to be going as planned so far. Gradually, you grow more comfortable with walking down the middle of the street.

You spot Grillby's coming up. Looks like it might still be open. Unlike houses, anyone may come out at any time and spot you.

:)

*Find a different route (go to 'Prudence')

*Continue (continue)

:)

You're feeling brave, so you continue. After all, you can always lie. No one's going to suspect you in this timeline anyway.

You march right down the street with confidence. Laughter roars from inside the building, but you are able to get past the door without anyone coming outside. This stroke of good fortune fills you with determ-

The laughter suddenly grows a lot louder as you hear the door creak open.

 ***i'll** ** _ketchup_** **with you guys later.**

You can imagine the signature wink without even turning around.

Laughter turns into a jumble of howls and growls of uncontrolled amusement. You pause. You'd forgotten the one monster would remember your past actions. You hope that he doesn't notice you.

 ***whoa, hey kid.**

:)

*Panic (go to 'Suspicion')

*Greet back (continue)

:)

You turn around and force a smile.

 ***it's a nice night out. crickets are chirping, the moon is shining...**

You flinch. The last time he greeted you like this, it was the source of multiple resets.

 ***on nights like these...**

Every muscle tenses. The attack is coming, and you know it.

:)

*Panic (go to 'Suspicion')

*Keep calm (continue)

:)

Still, you've taken him before. You can do it again, even if it means throwing away your plans. If you let him live, your plans will be shot anyways.

 ***kids like you...**

Your resolve weakens. Maybe it would be better to run after all? If you kill him outside Grillby's, everyone will know your secret and all of your work up until now will go to waste.

:)

*Flee (go to 'Suspicion')

*Stay and fight (continue)

:)

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

An eternity seems to pass.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

 ***...should be in bed, right? jeez, kid, that's one hell of an expression you're wearing.**

You school your features back into something neutral and reply that you had had a nightmare, so you were taking a walk. It feels a bit too fake, but Sans seems to buy it.

 ***that's too bad. hey, i know a good place to go for that. i even know a shortcut.**

Follow Sans?

:)

*Yes (go to 'Night Walks')

*No (continue)

:)

You tell Sans that Toriel might start worrying if she notices that you're gone and say that you should be getting back.

 ***yeah, that's probably true. goodnight, kid.**

You say goodnight and hurriedly walk back towards your house.

Once you're a good distance away, you glance back and see that Sans is gone. The knowledge that you just dodged a bullet fills you with determination. (Progress saved.)

Just in case, you decide not to walk past Grillby's again.

You glance around to make sure no one else is in the area before going behind the Libarary. (Though the spelling is different, they still managed to get it wrong. Idiots.)

It's darker in the alley behind the Libarary. The buildings block out the moonlight, leaving the alley awash with darkness for the most part. You feel much more comfortable now.

You make your way towards the School.

The School looms at the edge of town, much like a castle. Even though it looks regal in the moonlight, you ignore its splendor and make your way to the back of the grounds. You spot Asgore's trailer, where he currently lives as the School's live-in groundsman. All the lights appear to be out. Next to it, you can make out the shape of the tool shed.

Your objective in view, you quickly cross the large area and enter the dark shed. It's a bit hard to see, but enough moonlight shines through the doorway to illuminate the red gas container in the back. Pick it up?

:)

*Yes (continue)

:)

Without a second thought, you pick up the gas can. It's heavy, so you don't think you can carry anything else. Well, it should be okay. You have everything you need already. And, if need be, you can always pitch the pie.

There isn't much time to waste. You hurry back outside. Conveniently enough, the path to the nearest human village lay just off the school grounds. You run along the path for what seems like ages.

...

...

...

You're unsure of how much time passes, but the human village finally comes into view. As you draw nearer, you see that there are a lot of stone and brick houses. Frustrated, you move further into the village. You see the gas station where Asgore usually comes to fill the container for his mower. Looks like it's still open. For now, you decide to avoid it.

To the right, you notice a good house. It's a tiny one-story made out of what looks like mostly logs. You walk over to it and are delighted with the fact that there are no screens on the windows and that the windows appear to be unlocked.

You open the window and climb inside as quickly and quietly as possible. A small table blocks a clear path to the floor below, so it rattles loudly as you smack into it. You freeze.

...

Nothing happens.

You climb the rest of the way to the ground. Before you continue doing your task, however, you notice a picture and a dented pocket watch on the table. Inspect them?

:)

*Yes (continue)

*No (go to 'No Time')

:)

In the picture, there's a human couple with a child not much younger than you sitting on the man's shoulders. It takes you a minute to decide how to feel about that.

:)

*More determined! (continue)

:)

Your attention moves to the watch. It's a manual windup watch. It doesn't have any sort of attack or defense stats, but it is in fact a MAGICAL ARTIFACT. By winding it, you have the ability to skip an enemy's turn once per battle. It could be useful to you in the future. Pick it up?

:)

*No (continue)

:)

You remember that your inventory is full, at least for now. Maybe you'll come back to the watch later. There's no more time left to waste, so you unscrew the cap and splash the gasoline generously around the house. As you're backing down the hallway, you notice that no one is in the bedrooms and you frown. Oh well, it will still work. At least now you don't have to worry about getting caught. And for good measure, you splash some gasoline in the rooms too. You make your way back to the living room with the empty gas can. You can now pick up other items. Go back for the watch?

:)

*No (continue)

:)

If everything goes to plan, you won't need the watch anyway. You pull the set of matches from your inventory and strike one. It creates a rush of satisfying flame immediately as it hits the ground. The sight fills you with determination. (Progress saved.) Now it's time to get out of here.

You climb back out of the house and notice the gas station. You glance at the gas can that's stored away in your inventory. Asgore might get suspicious if it's empty. But you have the exact amount of gold equivalent on your card to pay for a full can. You might need the money later and stopping might get you caught. What do you do?

:)

*Don't fill (continue)

:)

You decide that it's not worth the effort and that it won't really matter anyway. Even if Asgore became suspicious, there wasn't really anything he could do. As a matter of fact, imaging panic on his face fills you with determination. (Progress saved.)

You practically skip home, making sure to drop off the empty gas can on the way. (You don't want to be _that_ suspicious.) It's almost dawn by the time you're in bed. You feel...

:)

*Satisfied enough to sleep (continue)

*Too excited to sleep (go to 'Waiting')

:)

You fall into a deep sleep that seems to only last a few moments when you feel Toriel shaking you awake urgently.

"Wake up child," she urges gently. "Something terrible has happened and the humans are here to discuss it with you."

You roll over and assure her you'll be out in a couple of minutes. As her back retreats from the doorway of your room, an insidious smile crosses your face. You did it.

:D

-The End-

* * *

 **Sudden ending is bad. It's supposed to be longer, like I mentioned earlier. If you like this, please let me know so I can consider how to move forward.**


	4. Resolve

:)

...You decide not to stomp on the pie. It would leave mess that you don't feel like cleaning up. Instead, you choose to ignore it. You check your inventory. You have a set of matches you bought in a human store and a picture. Satisfied, you turn to the window. There's no screen, so it's easy to just open it up and climb out. Moonlight washes over the entire yard.

You cross the yard, trying to duck into the shadows wherever you can. The only sound comes from your feet shuffling over the grass. Everyone must be inside. You feel determined. (Progress saved.)

A few agonizing seconds later, you find the road. It branches off to either side. You remember that Undyne and Alphys live together down the left end with Napstablook and Mettaton living next door. In the other direction lies the main part of town. Which direction?

:)

*Right (continue)

:)

You decide to head towards town. It's more effective in the long run. You could always take the other route later.

Houses appear more frequently as you enter the main part of town. Most of the lights are off. You walk down the middle of the street.

You spot Grillby's coming up. Looks like it might still be open. Unlike houses, anyone may come out at any time and spot you.

:)

*Find a different route (go to 'Resolve: Prudence')

*Continue (continue)

:)

You can always lie. No one's going to suspect you in this timeline anyway.

You march right down the street. Laughter roars from inside the building, but you are able to get past the door without anyone coming outside.

The laughter suddenly grows a lot louder as you hear the door creak open behind you.

 ***i'll** ** _ketchup_** **with you guys later.**

You scowl at the signature wink even though you can't see it.

Laughter turns into a jumble of howls and growls of uncontrolled amusement. You'd forgotten the one monster would remember your past actions. You weigh your options.

 ***whoa, hey kid.**

:)

*Walk away (go to 'Resolve: Suspicion')

*Greet back (continue)

:)

You turn around and force a smile.

 ***it's a nice night out. crickets are chirping, the moon is shining...**

Your face twitches. The last time he greeted you like this, it was the source of multiple resets.

 ***on nights like these...**

Every muscle tenses. The attack is coming, and you know it.

:)

*Leave (go to 'Resolve: Suspicion')

*Stay (continue)

:)

Still, you've taken him before. You can do it again, even if it means throwing away your plans. If you let him live, your plans will be shot anyways.

 ***kids like you...**

It might be better to leave. If you kill him outside Grillby's, everyone will know your secret and all of your work up until now will go to waste.

:)

*Leave (go to 'Resolve: Suspicion')

*Stay and fight (continue)

:)

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

An eternity seems to pass.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

 ***...should be in bed, right? jeez, kid, that's one hell of an expression you're wearing.**

You school your features back into something neutral and reply that you had had a nightmare, so you were taking a walk. It feels a bit too fake, but Sans seems to buy it.

 ***that's too bad. hey, i know a good place to go for that. i even know a shortcut.**

You tell Sans that Toriel might start worrying if she notices that you're gone and say that you should be getting back.

 ***yeah, that's probably true. goodnight, kid.**

You say goodnight and walk back towards your house.

Once you're a good distance away, you glance back and see that Sans is gone. His absence fills you with determination. (Progress saved.)

Just in case, you decide not to walk past Grillby's again.

You glance around to make sure no one else is in the area before going behind the Libarary. (They still managed to get it wrong. Idiots.)

It's darker in the alley behind the Libarary. The buildings block out the moonlight, leaving the alley awash with darkness for the most part.

You make your way towards the School.

The School looms at the edge of town, much like a castle. You ignore its splendor and make your way to the back of the grounds. You spot Asgore's trailer, where he currently lives as the School's live-in groundsman. All the lights appear to be out. Next to it, you can make out the shape of the tool shed.

Your objective in view, you quickly cross the large area and enter the dark shed. It's a bit hard to see, but enough moonlight shines through the doorway to illuminate the red gas container in the back.

Without a second thought, you pick up the gas can. It's heavy.

There isn't much time to waste. You hurry back outside. Conveniently enough, the path to the nearest human village lay just off the school grounds.

...

...

...

You're unsure of how much time passes, but the human village finally comes into view. As you draw nearer, you see that there are a lot of stone and brick houses. You move further into the village. You see the gas station where Asgore usually comes to fill the container for his mower. Looks like it's still open. You decide to avoid it.

To the right, you notice a good house. It's a tiny one-story made out of what looks like mostly logs. You walk over to it. There are no screens on the windows and that the windows appear to be unlocked.

You open the window and climb inside as quickly and quietly as possible. A small table blocks a clear path to the floor below, so it rattles loudly as you smack into it. You freeze.

...

Nothing happens.

You climb the rest of the way to the ground. Before you continue doing your task, however, you notice a dented pocket watch next to a framed picture on the table. Inspect it?

:)

*Yes (continue)

*No (go to 'Resolve: No Time')

:)

Your attention moves to the watch. It's a manual windup watch. It doesn't have any sort of attack or defense stats, but it is in fact a MAGICAL ARTIFACT. By winding it, you have the ability to skip an enemy's turn once per battle. It could be useful to you in the future. Pick it up?

:)

*No (continue)

:)

Maybe you'll come back to the watch later. There's no more time left to waste, so you unscrew the cap and splash the gasoline generously around the house. As you're backing down the hallway, you notice that no one is in the bedrooms and you frown. Oh well, it will still work. At least now you don't have to worry about getting caught. And for good measure, you splash some gasoline in the rooms too. You make your way back to the living room with the empty gas can. You can now pick up other items. Go back for the watch?

:)

*No (continue)

:)

If everything goes to plan, you won't need the watch anyway. You pull the set of matches from your inventory and strike one. It creates a rush of satisfying flame immediately as it hits the ground. The sight fills you with determination. (Progress saved.) Now it's time to get out of here.

You climb back out of the house and notice the gas station. You glance at the gas can that's stored away in your inventory. Asgore might get suspicious if it's empty. But you have the exact amount of gold equivalent on your card to pay for a full can. You might need the money later and stopping might get you caught. What do you do?

:)

*Don't fill (continue)

:)

You decide that it's not worth the effort and that it won't really matter anyway. Even if Asgore became suspicious, there wasn't really anything he could do. As a matter of fact, imaging panic on his face fills you with determination. (Progress saved.)

You practically skip home, making sure to drop off the empty gas can on the way. It's almost dawn by the time you're in bed. You fall into a deep sleep that seems to only last a few moments when you feel Toriel shaking you awake urgently.

"Wake up child," she urges gently. "Something terrible has happened and the humans are here to discuss it with you."

You roll over and assure her you'll be out in a couple of minutes. As her back retreats from the doorway of your room, an insidious smile crosses your face. You did it.

:D

-The End-

* * *

 **Sudden ending is bad. It's supposed to be longer, like I mentioned earlier. If you like this, please let me know so I can consider how to move forward.**


	5. Prudence

You glance around to make sure no one else is in the area before going behind the Libarary. (Though the spelling is different, they still managed to get it wrong. Idiots.)

It's darker in the alley behind the Libarary. The buildings block out the moonlight, leaving the alley awash with darkness for the most part. You feel much more comfortable now.

You make your way towards the School.

The School looms at the edge of town, much like a castle. You take a moment to appreciate its splendor. (Progress saved.) Then you make your way to the back of the grounds. You spot Asgore's trailer, where he currently lives as the School's live-in groundsman. All the lights appear to be out. Next to it, you can make out the shape of the tool shed.

Your objective in view, you quickly cross the large area and enter the dark shed. It's a bit hard to see, but enough moonlight shines through the doorway to illuminate the red gas container in the back. Pick it up?

:)

*Yes (continue)

:)

Without a second thought, you pick up the gas can. It's heavy, so you don't think you can carry anything else. Well, it should be okay. You have everything you need already. And, if need be, you can always pitch the pie.

There isn't much time to waste. You hurry back outside. Conveniently enough, the path to the nearest human village lay just off the school grounds. You run along the path for what seems like ages.

...

...

...

You're unsure of how much time passes, but the human village finally comes into view. As you draw nearer, you see that there are a lot of stone and brick houses. Frustrated, you move further into the village. You see the gas station where Asgore usually comes to fill the container for his mower. Looks like it's still open. For now, you decide to avoid it.

To the right, you notice a good house. It's a tiny one-story made out of what looks like mostly logs. You walk over to it and are delighted with the fact that there are no screens on the windows and that the windows appear to be unlocked.

You open the window and climb inside as quickly and quietly as possible. A small table blocks a clear path to the floor below, so it rattles loudly as you smack into it. You freeze.

...

Nothing happens.

You climb the rest of the way to the ground. Before you continue doing your task, however, you notice a picture and a dented pocket watch on the table. Inspect them?

:)

*Yes (continue)

*No (go to 'No Time')

:)

In the picture, there's a human couple with a child not much younger than you sitting on the man's shoulders. It takes you a minute to decide how to feel about that.

:)

*More determined! (continue)

:)

Your attention moves to the watch. It's a manual windup watch. It doesn't have any sort of attack or defense stats, but it is in fact a MAGICAL ARTIFACT. By winding it, you have the ability to skip an enemy's turn once per battle. It could be useful to you in the future. Pick it up?

:)

*No (continue)

:)

You remember that your inventory is full, at least for now. Maybe you'll come back to the watch later. There's no more time left to waste, so you unscrew the cap and splash the gasoline generously around the house. As you're backing down the hallway, you notice that no one is in the bedrooms and you frown. Oh well, it will still work. At least now you don't have to worry about getting caught. And for good measure, you splash some gasoline in the rooms too. You make your way back to the living room with the empty gas can. You can now pick up other items. Go back for the watch?

:)

*No (continue)

:)

If everything goes to plan, you won't need the watch anyway. You pull the set of matches from your inventory and strike one. It creates a rush of satisfying flame immediately as it hits the ground. The sight fills you with determination. (Progress saved.) Now it's time to get out of here.

You climb back out of the house and notice the gas station. You glance at the gas can that's stored away in your inventory. Asgore might get suspicious if it's empty. But you have the exact amount of gold equivalent on your card to pay for a full can. You might need the money later and stopping might get you caught. What do you do?

:)

*Don't fill (continue)

:)

You decide that it's not worth the effort and that it won't really matter anyway. Even if Asgore became suspicious, there wasn't really anything he could do. As a matter of fact, imaging panic on his face fills you with determination. (Progress saved.)

You practically skip home, making sure to drop off the empty gas can on the way. (You don't want to be _that_ suspicious.) It's almost dawn by the time you're in bed. You feel...

:)

*Satisfied enough to sleep (continue)

*Too excited to sleep (go to 'Waiting')

:)

You fall into a deep sleep that seems to only last a few moments when you feel Toriel shaking you awake urgently.

"Wake up child," she urges gently. "Something terrible has happened and the humans are here to discuss it with you."

You roll over and assure her you'll be out in a couple of minutes. As her back retreats from the doorway of your room, an insidious smile crosses your face. You did it.

:D

-The End-

* * *

 **Sudden ending is bad. It's supposed to be longer, like I mentioned earlier. If you like this, please let me know so I can consider how to move forward.**


	6. Suspicion

You quickly walk away before Sans can say anything else. He calls after you, but you ignore him. Eventually, he stops calling and you glance back. He's gone.

The knowledge that you just dodged a bullet fills you with determination. (Progress saved.)

Just in case, you decide not to walk past Grillby's again.

You glance around to make sure no one else is in the area before going behind the Libarary. (Though the spelling is different, they still managed to get it wrong. Idiots.)

It's darker in the alley behind the Libarary. The buildings block out the moonlight, leaving the alley awash with darkness for the most part. You feel much more comfortable now.

You make your way towards the School.

The School looms at the edge of town, much like a castle. Even though it looks regal in the moonlight, you ignore its splendor and make your way to the back of the grounds. You spot Asgore's trailer, where he currently lives as the School's live-in groundsman. All the lights appear to be out. Next to it, you can make out the shape of the tool shed.

Your objective in view, you quickly cross the large area and enter the dark shed. It's a bit hard to see, but enough moonlight shines through the doorway to illuminate the red gas container in the back. Pick it up?

:)

*Yes (continue)

:)

Without a second thought, you pick up the gas can. It's heavy, so you don't think you can carry anything else. Well, it should be okay. You have everything you need already. And, if need be, you can always pitch the pie.

There isn't much time to waste. You hurry back outside. Conveniently enough, the path to the nearest human village lay just off the school grounds. You run along the path for what seems like ages.

...

...

...

You're unsure of how much time passes, but the human village finally comes into view. As you draw nearer, you see that there are a lot of stone and brick houses. Frustrated, you move further into the village. You see the gas station where Asgore usually comes to fill the container for his mower. Looks like it's still open. For now, you decide to avoid it.

To the right, you notice a good house. It's a tiny one-story made out of what looks like mostly logs. You walk over to it and are delighted with the fact that there are no screens on the windows and that the windows appear to be unlocked.

You open the window and climb inside as quickly and quietly as possible. A small table blocks a clear path to the floor below, so it rattles loudly as you smack into it. You freeze.

...

Nothing happens.

You climb the rest of the way to the ground. Before you continue doing your task, however, you notice a picture and a dented pocket watch on the table. Inspect them?

:)

*Yes (continue)

*No (go to 'No Time')

:)

In the picture, there's a human couple with a child not much younger than you sitting on the man's shoulders. It takes you a minute to decide how to feel about that.

:)

*More determined! (continue)

:)

Your attention moves to the watch. It's a manual windup watch. It doesn't have any sort of attack or defense stats, but it is in fact a MAGICAL ARTIFACT. By winding it, you have the ability to skip an enemy's turn once per battle. It could be useful to you in the future. Pick it up?

:)

*No (continue)

:)

You remember that your inventory is full, at least for now. Maybe you'll come back to the watch later. There's no more time left to waste, so you unscrew the cap and splash the gasoline generously around the house. As you're backing down the hallway, you notice that no one is in the bedrooms and you frown. Oh well, it will still work. At least now you don't have to worry about getting caught. And for good measure, you splash some gasoline in the rooms too. You make your way back to the living room with the empty gas can. You can now pick up other items. Go back for the watch?

:)

*No (continue)

:)

If everything goes to plan, you won't need the watch anyway. You pull the set of matches from your inventory and strike one. It creates a rush of satisfying flame immediately as it hits the ground. The sight fills you with determination. (Progress saved.) Now it's time to get out of here.

You climb back out of the house and notice the gas station. You glance at the gas can that's stored away in your inventory. Asgore might get suspicious if it's empty. But you have the exact amount of gold equivalent on your card to pay for a full can. You might need the money later and stopping might get you caught. What do you do?

:)

*Don't fill (continue)

:)

You decide that it's not worth the effort and that it won't really matter anyway. Even if Asgore became suspicious, there wasn't really anything he could do. As a matter of fact, imaging panic on his face fills you with determination. (Progress saved.)

You practically skip home, making sure to drop off the empty gas can on the way. (You don't want to be _that_ suspicious.) It's almost dawn by the time you're in bed. You feel...

:)

*Satisfied enough to sleep (continue)

*Too excited to sleep (go to 'Waiting')

:)

You fall into a deep sleep that seems to only last a few moments when you feel Toriel shaking you awake urgently.

"Wake up child," she urges gently. "Something terrible has happened and the humans are here to discuss it with you."

You roll over and assure her you'll be out in a couple of minutes. As her back retreats from the doorway of your room, an insidious smile crosses your face. You did it.

:D

-The End-

* * *

 **Sudden ending is bad. It's supposed to be longer, like I mentioned earlier. If you like this, please let me know so I can consider how to move forward.**


	7. Night Walks

You think for a minute. If you let Sans live, he's bound to be an obstacle later. But if you kill him here, you're going to get discovered. Sans is offering you the perfect opportunity to get rid of him. You decide to take him up on his offer.

 ***it's this way.**

You follow Sans to the back of Grillby's, then continue to follow him confusedly as he leads you into the woods behind the building. Usually, one of Sans' shortcuts were instantaneous. You wonder if this is a trap.

...

...

...

A few minutes pass as Sans leads you through the woods. You're far enough away that you feel confident that no one would see or hear if you attacked Sans. Attack Sans?

:)

*Yes (go to 'Midnight Killing')

*No (continue)

:)

...

...

...

You wonder how long Sans intends to take this slow path.

...

...

...

You consider asking Sans why he's not taking a shortcut.

:)

*Yes (continue)

:I

 ***i told ya, kid. this** ** _is_** **the shortcut.**

...

That didn't answer your question, but you don't ask again. Sans probably won't tell you anyway.

The cool night air feels good against your skin and the way that the moonlight filters through the trees fascinates you. Gradually, you relax.

Eventually, the trees thin out and you see that you are standing at the top of a cliff overlooking a pasture. You can vaguely make out the shape of horses below. A bad feeling passes over you.

You give Sans the flattest look you can manage.

 ***what? i thought it would be a good idea to face your fears.**

You look at Sans and that wide grin of his as he shrugs teasingly. Insult the pun?

:I

*No (continue)

:I

You snort slightly at the awful pun. It was so bad that it managed somehow to be funny.

 ***thanks for laughing at that one, kid. i know it was bad.**

...

You stand there with Sans for a few moments. A breeze ruffles the leaves on the trees in a quiet and pleasing way. Your sense of time breaks down.

...

...

...

You notice that the moon is low in the sky. It's too late to implement your plans now. You feel...

:I

*Indifferent (continue)

(-_-)

Oddly, even though Sans had unknowingly ruined your plans, you don't feel angry. Maybe it's the scenic view, or maybe it's the fact that you're not fighting one of your most annoying enemies. Something about this just makes you feel like maybe you should give up on your plans.

After all, where would that leave you? You would be all alone in the end. At first, you thought that this was preferable to being hurt again. But these past few days, you've been in the company of people who care about Frisk and while you hate to admit it, it feels nice. Even if they don't realize that it's actually you in control. Even if they'll never think of _you_ again.

You'll still be able to get back that time you lost if you just live quietly as if you were Frisk. They may not recognize you, but you're not sure that really matters as long as you get to be with them.

...

 ***hey, shouldn't you be getting back? i bet tori's gonna be worried if she realizes you're gone.**

You reluctantly agree and climb to your feet.

 ***just one more thing before you go. when i first saw tonight, you looked...well, i won't grace it with a description. just know that if you were to ever attempt what you were thinking earlier, y.o.u.d. b.e. d.e.a.d. w.h.e.r.e. y.o.u. s.t.a.n.d.**

A chill passes over your spine and it takes all your effort not to run back home. He knew.

Still, as you smile up at your new house, you feel as if maybe he'll never have to carry out his threat. After all, you're finally feeling at peace.

"Oh, there you are! Where did you go?"

Toriel rushes out of the house frantically and almost crushes you in a hug.

It takes you a moment, but you return it. This reality is good enough.

-The End-


	8. No Time

There's no more time left to waste, so you just unscrew the cap and splash the gasoline generously around the house. As you're backing down the hallway, you notice that no one is in the bedrooms and you frown. Oh well, it will still work. At least now you don't have to worry about getting caught. And for good measure, you splash some gasoline in the rooms too. You make your way back to the living room with the empty gas can. You pull the set of matches from your inventory and strike one. It creates a rush of satisfying flame immediately as it hits the ground. The sight fills you with determination. (Progress saved.) It's time to get out of here.

You climb back out of the house and notice the gas station. You glance at the gas can that's stored away in your inventory. Asgore might get suspicious if it's empty. But you have the exact amount of gold equivalent on your card to pay for a full can. You might need the money later and stopping might get you caught.

You decide that it's not worth the effort and that it won't really matter anyway. Even if Asgore became suspicious, there wasn't really anything he could do.

You practically skip home, making sure to drop off the empty gas can on the way. (You don't want to be _that_ suspicious.) It's almost dawn by the time you're in bed. You feel...

:)

*Satisfied enough to sleep (continue)

*Too excited to sleep (go to 'Waiting')

:)

You fall into a deep sleep that seems to only last a few moments when you feel Toriel shaking you awake urgently.

"Wake up child," she urges gently. "Something terrible has happened and the humans are here to discuss it with you."

You roll over and assure her you'll be out in a couple of minutes. As her back retreats from the doorway of your room, an insidious smile crosses your face. You did it.

:D

-The End-

* * *

 **Sudden ending is bad. It's supposed to be longer, like I mentioned earlier. If you like this, please let me know so I can consider how to move forward.**


	9. Waiting

You glance over at the clock on your bedside nightstand. A minute has passed. Return to last choice in 'Main' and continue?

*Yes (return)

*No (continue)

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

You look again. Another minute has passed. Go back?

*Yes (return)

*No (continue)

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

You look again. Just another minute has gone by. You're starting to get bored. Go back?

*Yes (return)

*No (continue)

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Another minute. You get the feeling that morning will never come unless you sleep.

*Yes? (return)

*No. (continue)

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

You're making this wait longer on yourself.

.

..

...

...

...

...

Seriously, morning will never come unless you go to sleep. (Return to last choice in 'Main' and continue from there.)


	10. Resolve: Prudence

You glance around to make sure no one else is in the area before going behind the Libarary. (They still managed to get it wrong. Idiots.)

It's darker in the alley behind the Libarary. The buildings block out the moonlight, leaving the alley awash with darkness for the most part.

You make your way towards the School.

The School looms at the edge of town, much like a castle. You ignore its splendor and make your way to the back of the grounds. You spot Asgore's trailer, where he currently lives as the School's live-in groundsman. All the lights appear to be out. Next to it, you can make out the shape of the tool shed.

Your objective in view, you quickly cross the large area and enter the dark shed. It's a bit hard to see, but enough moonlight shines through the doorway to illuminate the red gas container in the back.

Without a second thought, you pick up the gas can. It's heavy.

There isn't much time to waste. You hurry back outside. Conveniently enough, the path to the nearest human village lay just off the school grounds.

...

...

...

You're unsure of how much time passes, but the human village finally comes into view. As you draw nearer, you see that there are a lot of stone and brick houses. You move further into the village. You see the gas station where Asgore usually comes to fill the container for his mower. Looks like it's still open. You decide to avoid it.

To the right, you notice a good house. It's a tiny one-story made out of what looks like mostly logs. You walk over to it. There are no screens on the windows and that the windows appear to be unlocked.

You open the window and climb inside as quickly and quietly as possible. A small table blocks a clear path to the floor below, so it rattles loudly as you smack into it. You freeze.

...

Nothing happens.

You climb the rest of the way to the ground. Before you continue doing your task, however, you notice a dented pocket watch next to a framed picture on the table. Inspect it?

:)

*Yes (continue)

*No (go to 'Resolve: No Time')

:)

Your attention moves to the watch. It's a manual windup watch. It doesn't have any sort of attack or defense stats, but it is in fact a MAGICAL ARTIFACT. By winding it, you have the ability to skip an enemy's turn once per battle. It could be useful to you in the future. Pick it up?

:)

*No (continue)

:)

Maybe you'll come back to the watch later. There's no more time left to waste, so you unscrew the cap and splash the gasoline generously around the house. As you're backing down the hallway, you notice that no one is in the bedrooms and you frown. Oh well, it will still work. At least now you don't have to worry about getting caught. And for good measure, you splash some gasoline in the rooms too. You make your way back to the living room with the empty gas can. You can now pick up other items. Go back for the watch?

:)

*No (continue)

:)

If everything goes to plan, you won't need the watch anyway. You pull the set of matches from your inventory and strike one. It creates a rush of satisfying flame immediately as it hits the ground. The sight fills you with determination. (Progress saved.) Now it's time to get out of here.

You climb back out of the house and notice the gas station. You glance at the gas can that's stored away in your inventory. Asgore might get suspicious if it's empty. But you have the exact amount of gold equivalent on your card to pay for a full can. You might need the money later and stopping might get you caught. What do you do?

:)

*Don't fill (continue)

:)

You decide that it's not worth the effort and that it won't really matter anyway. Even if Asgore became suspicious, there wasn't really anything he could do. As a matter of fact, imaging panic on his face fills you with determination. (Progress saved.)

You practically skip home, making sure to drop off the empty gas can on the way. It's almost dawn by the time you're in bed. You fall into a deep sleep that seems to only last a few moments when you feel Toriel shaking you awake urgently.

"Wake up child," she urges gently. "Something terrible has happened and the humans are here to discuss it with you."

You roll over and assure her you'll be out in a couple of minutes. As her back retreats from the doorway of your room, an insidious smile crosses your face. You did it.

:D

-The End-

* * *

 **Sudden ending is bad. It's supposed to be longer, like I mentioned earlier. If you like this, please let me know so I can consider how to move forward.**


	11. Resolve: Suspicion

You quickly walk away before Sans can say anything else. He calls after you, but you ignore him. Eventually, he stops calling and you glance back. He's gone. His absence fills you with determination. (Progress saved.)

Just in case, you decide not to walk past Grillby's again.

You glance around to make sure no one else is in the area before going behind the Libarary. (They still managed to get it wrong. Idiots.)

It's darker in the alley behind the Libarary. The buildings block out the moonlight, leaving the alley awash with darkness for the most part.

You make your way towards the School.

The School looms at the edge of town, much like a castle. You ignore its splendor and make your way to the back of the grounds. You spot Asgore's trailer, where he currently lives as the School's live-in groundsman. All the lights appear to be out. Next to it, you can make out the shape of the tool shed.

Your objective in view, you quickly cross the large area and enter the dark shed. It's a bit hard to see, but enough moonlight shines through the doorway to illuminate the red gas container in the back.

Without a second thought, you pick up the gas can. It's heavy.

There isn't much time to waste. You hurry back outside. Conveniently enough, the path to the nearest human village lay just off the school grounds.

...

...

...

You're unsure of how much time passes, but the human village finally comes into view. As you draw nearer, you see that there are a lot of stone and brick houses. You move further into the village. You see the gas station where Asgore usually comes to fill the container for his mower. Looks like it's still open. You decide to avoid it.

To the right, you notice a good house. It's a tiny one-story made out of what looks like mostly logs. You walk over to it. There are no screens on the windows and that the windows appear to be unlocked.

You open the window and climb inside as quickly and quietly as possible. A small table blocks a clear path to the floor below, so it rattles loudly as you smack into it. You freeze.

...

Nothing happens.

You climb the rest of the way to the ground. Before you continue doing your task, however, you notice a dented pocket watch next to a framed picture on the table. Inspect it?

:)

*Yes (continue)

*No (go to 'Resolve: No Time')

:)

Your attention moves to the watch. It's a manual windup watch. It doesn't have any sort of attack or defense stats, but it is in fact a MAGICAL ARTIFACT. By winding it, you have the ability to skip an enemy's turn once per battle. It could be useful to you in the future. Pick it up?

:)

*No (continue)

:)

Maybe you'll come back to the watch later. There's no more time left to waste, so you unscrew the cap and splash the gasoline generously around the house. As you're backing down the hallway, you notice that no one is in the bedrooms and you frown. Oh well, it will still work. At least now you don't have to worry about getting caught. And for good measure, you splash some gasoline in the rooms too. You make your way back to the living room with the empty gas can. You can now pick up other items. Go back for the watch?

:)

*No (continue)

:)

If everything goes to plan, you won't need the watch anyway. You pull the set of matches from your inventory and strike one. It creates a rush of satisfying flame immediately as it hits the ground. The sight fills you with determination. (Progress saved.) Now it's time to get out of here.

You climb back out of the house and notice the gas station. You glance at the gas can that's stored away in your inventory. Asgore might get suspicious if it's empty. But you have the exact amount of gold equivalent on your card to pay for a full can. You might need the money later and stopping might get you caught. What do you do?

:)

*Don't fill (continue)

:)

You decide that it's not worth the effort and that it won't really matter anyway. Even if Asgore became suspicious, there wasn't really anything he could do. As a matter of fact, imaging panic on his face fills you with determination. (Progress saved.)

You practically skip home, making sure to drop off the empty gas can on the way. It's almost dawn by the time you're in bed. You fall into a deep sleep that seems to only last a few moments when you feel Toriel shaking you awake urgently.

"Wake up child," she urges gently. "Something terrible has happened and the humans are here to discuss it with you."

You roll over and assure her you'll be out in a couple of minutes. As her back retreats from the doorway of your room, an insidious smile crosses your face. You did it.

:D

-The End-

* * *

 **Sudden ending is bad. It's supposed to be longer, like I mentioned earlier. If you like this, please let me know so I can consider how to move forward.**


	12. Resolve: No Time

There's no more time left to waste, so you unscrew the cap and splash the gasoline generously around the house. As you're backing down the hallway, you notice that no one is in the bedrooms and you frown. Oh well, it will still work. At least now you don't have to worry about getting caught. And for good measure, you splash some gasoline in the rooms too. You make your way back to the living room with the empty gas can. You pull the set of matches from your inventory and strike one. It creates a rush of satisfying flame immediately as it hits the ground. The sight fills you with determination. (Progress saved.) It's time to get out of here.

You climb back out of the house and notice the gas station. You glance at the gas can that's stored away in your inventory. Asgore might get suspicious if it's empty. But you have the exact amount of gold equivalent on your card to pay for a full can. You might need the money later and stopping might get you caught.

You decide that it's not worth the effort and that it won't really matter anyway. Even if Asgore became suspicious, there wasn't really anything he could do.

You practically skip home, making sure to drop off the empty gas can on the way. (You don't want to be _that_ suspicious.) It's almost dawn by the time you're in bed. You fall into a deep sleep that seems to only last a few moments when you feel Toriel shaking you awake urgently.

"Wake up child," she urges gently. "Something terrible has happened and the humans are here to discuss it with you."

You roll over and assure her you'll be out in a couple of minutes. As her back retreats from the doorway of your room, an insidious smile crosses your face. You did it.

:D

-The End-

* * *

 **Sudden ending is bad. It's supposed to be longer, like I mentioned earlier. If you like this, please let me know so I can consider how to move forward.**


	13. Midnight Killing

You don't have any weapons and you realize that you're in for a very bad time, but this opportunity is too good to pass up. It fills you with determination. (Progress saved.) While his back is to you, you dive towards Sans, hoping to catch him off guard.

No such luck. Sans sidesteps with the same infuriating ease as before.

There's a pause. He doesn't immediately counter. He doesn't even turn towards you.

 ***so that's your true objective, then. shoulda known.**

The air suddenly feels heavier and you jump backwards, already aware of what he's going to do. Bones burst from beneath your previous position, just barely missing you before sinking back into the earth. The heaviness lifts and you weave through the twisting maze of bones shifting in and out of the ground in order to lessen the distance between you and Sans. You stop a few feet away, prepared for the blasters that you know are coming.

...

...

Nothing happens. You're off balance and have to scramble to stay upright.

Sans is now watching you with grim amusement.

 ***expecting something else? sorry to disappoint.**

You recover quickly and leap towards him again, unsure of this change in battle pattern but willing to take advantage of it anyway. Unfortunately, Sans' agility has not changed. He dodges with the same smug look on his face as always.

 ***our reports showed a massive anamoly in the timespace continuum...**

You consider telling Sans that you've already heard this multiple times before.

:)

*Skip (continue)

:)

You tell Sans to get to the point.

 ***yeah, you've heard it all before, right?**

He sends more attacks in from both sides, and you carefully jump over them with perfect timing. You struggle to get the timing with the blue attacks and the subsequent normal attacks. Just when you think you can get through unscathed, you accidently trip into a blue attack. You flinch as you see it approach and close your eyes, waiting for the impact. It hurts, but only as bad as accidently walking into a wall. You also don't feel any other impact, despite the fact that you know that there was a regular attack right behind the blue.

Your eyes blink open just in time to see the final regular attack pass harmlessly through you, not harming you at all. You're starting to have an idea of what's going on.

You haven't killed anyone in this timeline. That annoying karma effect that damaged you before has no power now. You begin to feel more confident. You attack again, and while you anticipate the dodge, you no longer fear the attacks.

A battery of bones bursts up from the ground and you dodge on instinct, but then press forward, ignoring the occasional stinging pain.

Sans barely manages to dodge in time.

Only three health drained.

You ready yourself for the multi-leveled platform attack. But it never comes. Instead, bones break up from the ground again, hitting you in your unpreparedness. There goes another health point.

Still you counter attack, which is beginning to look pointless since Sans manages to dodge again.

The next attack is also different from before. The sheer unpredictability of San's new attack pattern claims another two points.

This continues until you're down to your last health point. Sans is beginning to look exhausted, but you're still wary of his unused attacks. This is probably a trick. Eat the pie just in case?

:)

*Don't (continue)

:)

You figure that this last attack will be the one that exhausts Sans enough to make him fall asleep. You dart forward, anxious just to get this fight over with. As anticipated, Sans dodges. However, he doesn't fall asleep.

He stands in silence for a moment, seeming to consider something.

 ***look kid, it's not too late. we could end this fight now and just walk away. tori'd be happy. no one would have to die.**

Sans seems to be sparing you. Spare Sans?

:)

*Yes (go to 'Obvious Result')

*No (continue)

:)

Your answer comes in the form of flying fist. Sans somehow dodges again.

 ***whelp, i tried.**

He sends another quick wave of attacks. They aren't what you are used to, but you are somehow able to dodge them. You think you might be getting used to his new attack pattern.

Still, it might be a good idea to heal, just in case. Eat pie?

:)

*No (continue)

:)

You decide not to heal. While Sans' new attack pattern is disorienting, you feel he is close to wearing out. It's just a matter of a few more turns.

There's a flurry of leaping forward and jumping back, attempting to hit while dodging.

And finally, it happens.

You can see him struggling to stay awake, but eventually, Sans' eyes slip closed. You creep closer quietly so you don't accidently reawaken him. You deliver a crushing blow to the ribs, relishing in the feeling of bones cracking underneath your hand. It's a shame you couldn't get this experience on the Genocide run before. It's unbelievably satisfying.

Sans' eyes shoot open as blood leaks from his mouth. You vaguely wonder why he's able to do that. It's something that bothers you every time, but it's not important.

He drops slowly to the ground, not appearing to see anything.

 ***sorry, everyone. i can't do this after all.**

His eyes flutter in his weak attempt to cling to life.

 ***hey, papyrus? want anything from gril-**

And then he dissolves away.

Unfortunately, it's too late to continue with your original plan, so you return home. Even though you didn't accomplish what you set out to do, you still feel satisfied with the result. You sleep soundly.

It seems like only a few moments have passed when Toriel shakes you awake. "Wake up, child. Papyrus has come to visit."

"DO YOU HAPPEN TO KNOW WHERE SANS IS?"

Toriel grimaces at the shout that seems to come from the living room. You shake your head, resisting the laughter that's threatening to bubble up in your throat.

Looks like things are going to be much easier now.

:D

-The End-

* * *

 **Writing battle scenes is hard, especially since I wasn't sure what parts of Sans' attacks to keep and which to change. What's considered normal? Anyway, some parts of this are weird (like Sans' passing or the whole fight scene), but I hope you enjoyed anyway.**


	14. Obvious Result

**geeeeetttttt dunked on! you really think i'd let you go after knowing what you planned to do? everyone will be a lot happier without you, brat.** (Return to 'Midnight Killing' save point)


End file.
